Kidnapped Again!
by mabelreid
Summary: Yes... Once again our genius is kidnapped. Reid wakes up in a lonly warehouse with no memory of how he got there.  What he finds with him is totally unexpected.
1. Not Again!

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n this is just a bit of fun I came up with yesterday. I don't know how many chapters it will be, but probably at least three. This is pure silliness is a result of pure boredom! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it._**

**_Not Again!_**

When Reid opened his eyes to a splitting headache, he knew it had happened again. He looked up at the tall rows of crates and boxes all around him and sighed in frustration. Someone had kidnapped him._ Again! Why? Who wanted him out of the way this time? How much torture would he have to endure?_

He got to his feet from the very hard and dusty concrete floor. His back and left side ached from lying on the floor. He noticed that for once he wasn't tied up.

_Yeah… That's great news except for the nearest door is probably locked up tighter then Fort Knox, Genius!_

His inner voice could get very mouthy and nasty at times. He wondered if he should be concerned about that.

_Why don't you try to get out of here instead of worrying about your mental health? _

The problem was that he couldn't see any door near to where he stood, which looked like it might be in the middle of a very large warehouse.

_Wow… You figured that one out all by yourself did you._

Someday, he and his brain were going to have a talk. In the meantime, he began walking down the center aisle between the boxes, avoiding discarded tools, and rope lying around on the floor as though someone might come back and pick them up.

He went left at the first junction and found that in a few steps, the path dead-ended at a brick wall. Well, that was a great decision. He turned around, headed back to where the original path crossed it, and headed right.

_Why had someone done this to him? _

They weren't on a case right now. In, fact the last thing he remembered was sitting on the couch in his living room with his laptop, working on the book he'd been trying to write for the last three years. Had he angered someone in his apartment complex?

The towers of boxes around him went onfor another five minutes till he hit another wall. So he hadn't been in the middle of the room after all, as the distance between the two outer walls hadn't been equal.

_Lot of good that does you now, smart guy. How about yelling for help?_

"Hey…" He yelled, and then cringed at the sound of his voice in the absolute stillness of the huge building.

After waiting several minutes for his startled brain to slow his galloping heart, he tried again, "Hey, someone let me out of here. I'm a federal agent."

_Oh yeah… That'll scare 'em right out of hiding and into letting you go._

It was worth a try. He couldn't just wander up and down the aisles, or stand there doing nothing till the team had to come rescue him, again.

He'd walked back to the nearest junction and turned left again back the way he'd come. Everything looked the same, never ending stacks of boxes. At least his headache had backed off a little and his left side didn't hurt anymore. It was cold though… His hands were ice cold, but thanks to his sweater vest, he didn't feel the chill too much in the rest of his body.

"Let me go!" He tried shouting again even though he knew he'd been left alone. He could just tell by the feeling in the space around him.

The new corridor went on for a very long time with new junctions to the left and the right. One of the aisles housed a forklift, which he nearly missed as he walked by. Adrenaline flared in his gut when he saw it out of the corner of his eye. He stopped, turned back, and hurried down the junction to his right. As the machine came closer into view, his excitement grew. If he could get it started…

_What are you going to do, ram down the door? You want to kill yourself in the process._

He ignored the voice of logic and reason as he looked inside the cap of the forklift. Unfortunately, the keys were gone. God knew he couldn't hot-wire it. If only Morgan were here. He sighed and wandered down the nearest junction. It went on for a very long time.

He began to wonder if he were having a very vivid dream. The obvious interpretation, if he believed in dream analysis, would be that he was feeling trapped and lost in his life_. That couldn't be right… _He thought as he crossed to another junction and stopped to lean against one of the huge crates to his left. He didn't feel trapped in his life. He liked his life. He had a family for the first time. His mother was taken care of by people that really seemed to care for her well-being. School was going good as it always did. The only thing bad was the damn novel he was trying to write about an FBI agent that had looks, brains, brawn and all the girls falling at his feet. To say that the story was all about the stuff he felt he didn't have in his life, never occurred to him.

He kicked back against on of the crates with the sole of his shoe. Now was not the time to worry about his book and the writer's block he'd been dealing with for months. He had to find a way out of here. He resumed his walk down the corridor until a large door finally came into sight. He had to fight the urge to run like the wind. It could be some kind of trap.

_More than likely, it's locked up nice and tight from geeky genii._

He pulled on the door trying to jiggle the handle, but it wouldn't budge. He pounded on it and began to shout for help until his throat was raw and aching. He slapped his hand once more on the door, but no one responded to his pleas for help.

_Of course not… Did you really think they would? _

He decided to explore more of this huge warehouse. Maybe there was another door or window he could try. As he walked down the corridor, his mind reminded him that he hadn't looked for his cell phone. He patted his pockets down in vain. Of course, they'd taken the phone away from him.

He found his way to the other end of the warehouse but not another door. He looked at his watch. It said that it was two but he didn't know if that was two pm or am as all the lights overhead were artificial light. It didn't feel like it was after dark though.

_How would you know? _

The inner voice just wouldn't shut up so he decided to look at the crates. Maybe they were full of power tools or more useful to him, lots of fully charged cell phones. His stomach growled loudly. He'd been out long enough that he was starving.

_Do you expect to find a vending machine here?_

He decided to forget about it and get back to looking into what might be in the crates. If he could break one up, he might have a weapon to use. The problem was that all the crates he could see were nailed down tight, except for one that looked like someone had recently opened it, for some reason.

He looked inside and felt his insides jump. It was full of cardboard boxes with writing on the top that made his heart sing. He couldn't believe his luck. How could this have happened? Out of all the places and warehouses in the world, his kidnapper had locked him up in Heaven.

He pulled out one of the boxes, staggering a bit at it's weight and set it in the aisle. He rubbed his hands together in delight. This was going to be sweet, literally. He pulled off the tape on the box and opened it. His hand reached out for one of the smaller rectangular shaped boxes. The label proclaimed the contents inside as Ed Hardy Coffee Rocks.

He picked up the box and held it like a much-loved infant. He could smell the coffee and the milk chocolate that covered the wonderful caffeine goodness. He stomach and his brain screamed at him to rip into the box and stuff himself into oblivion.

_Why don't you slow down and think before you just go hog-wild?_

Right! He should slow down, because his favorite treat packed a wallop in the caffeine department. One box of them had 600 mg of caffeine. If he went nuts he'd be bouncing off the walls. He held the box up to his nose. His mouth began to water at the thought of the familiar taste. He decided that five pieces would be okay for now. He'd leave the rest for later because the constant caffeine boost would help him figure out a way to get out of this place.

Three minutes later, he popped number ten into his mouth. He leaned against the crate to his right ignoring the voice in his head that told him he should be worried and looking for a way out. His feeling of well being just couldn't be punctured by the reality of his situation. He slid down to the hard concrete floor of the warehouse and popped another, round and shiny, Coffee Rock into his mouth. Just a few more and he'd figure out the way out of there. Hotch would be so proud of him for getting out of trouble on his own.

The box was empty ten minutes later. His heart beat so fast he felt light headed, but he was feeling too good to care about the fact that he couldn't stop walking up and down between the rows of what had to be more of his precious favorite treat. He looked back at the box containing more Coffee Rocks and smiled. It was all his. He didn't have to share with anyone.

That's when he heard a familiar voice say to him. "Stop fooling around Reid."


	2. Visitors

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n thank you all for your wonderful reviews and comments. I'm glad you're enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. _**

**_Visitors _**

Reid whirled around at the sound of Hotch's voice right behind him. He blinked in surprise that nothing was there. He hurried around the junction to his left.

"Hey Hotch… Where're you hiding? Are we playing hide and seek?" He giggled.

_Yeah… That's exactly what Hotch would do. Kidnap you and lock you up so you can play a kid's game. Stop eating all that caffeine and think._

He didn't want to stop and think because the feel good chemicals in the chocolate were better than feeling scared and all alone in this huge place.

"Come on Hotch. Come out… Come out, wherever you are." He yelled.

His voice echoed off the large crates, which he finally noticed had the name of the candy company stamped on them. He hadn't noticed before in his panic to get out of this place.

"Score…" He yelled excitedly throwing his arms up in the air like a referee calling touchdown at a football game.

What did it matter if anyone came to get him when he had all the chocolate, and coffee goodness, he could want right there in front of him?

"Reid…" Hotch said from around another corner.

"Stop hiding Hotch," Reid said cheerfully. "Come out and I'll share my candy with you." He taunted.

"You're going to have to get out of this on your own Reid. We can't help you." Hotch said as Reid followed the voice that was always just one corner ahead of him so that Reid couldn't see him.

"I don't want to leave Hotch. I have all I need right here in front of me."

Reid strolled around another stack of crates to his left. Hotch was still hiding from him just out of his reach.

_Did it occur to you that you've lost it? It must be a record. You've only been here for a few hours. _

He ignored the voice in his head because he'd just dead-ended at another wall. He could have sworn he'd heard his boss just around this corner.

_You are losing it genius. Stop overdosing on the candy and think about it._

"You should listen to yourself." Hotch said from behind him again.

"I'm not turning around because you'll just run away again." Reid said, but he grinned at the wall.

"Of course I'm not really here." Hotch said. "I'm just a projection of your mind."

Reid turned around to see Hotch standing there in his usual black suit and tie with his unmoving scowl. "I've just about reached the end of my patience with you Dr. Reid." He said irritably. "You know better than to act like a child in a serious situation."

"Come on Hotch… Haven't you ever had any fun in your life?"

"I have fun when it's appropriate, not when my life is in danger." His boss answered dryly.

"No one's tried to hurt me." Reid explained. "I'm totally fine here."

"Except that you're locked up in a warehouse without water or nutritional food."

"I don't need any of that." Reid said, ignoring the thirst beginning in his mouth at the mention of water.

"Use your considerable brain and figure a way out of here Reid. If I have to tell your mother something's happened to you, I'll be really irritated." Hotch said, and he disappeared from sight with a pop, like a cork from a champagne bottle.

"Hey that was so cool," Reid, giggled. "I didn't know you could Apparate, Hotch."

"I can't," His boss said from thin air. "This isn't some Harry Potter inspired dream Get to work and stay out of that chocolate.

"Why does he want to ruin my fun?" Reid asked the nosy voice in his head.

For once, the voice didn't talk back to him. So he hurried back to the open box of Coffee rock candies from another, smaller, rectangular shaped box. He decided to try throwing them up in the air and catching them in his mouth like he'd seen Morgan do with grapes and with peanuts. Surprisingly, his manual dexterity had improved by miles because he caught four in a row in his open mouth.

"The caffeine must improve reflexes," He said. "I should look it up when I get out of here."

"How are you going to do that if you just sit there eating chocolate," JJ said to him.

"Hi JJ…" He waved up at her cheerfully. "Are you playing the game too?"

"This isn't a game Spence!" She snapped at him.

"Why is everyone so irritable? You can have some of my candy if you want." He held out the box to her. "I'll bet you just need a little caffeine." He made his fingers pinch together in front of his face.

"I don't need chocolate or coffee," JJ said walking up to him and touching his hand. "I need you to listen to what Hotch said. We can't help you. You have to help yourself."

"You don't care about me JJ. You're the one that said you're leaving at the end of the summer. If you cared, you wouldn't leave me, um I mean us."

JJ crossed her hands over her chest. "I do care about you Spence, but I need to get away from all the blood and death. Why can't you understand that?

He leaned back against one of the crates leaving the box of candy forgotten on top of the open box. "I do understand JJ." He said, feeling very light headed and happy despite the sad remembrance of her announcement to the team a week ago. "I know what it's like to want to leave for good. I don't want to lose my friend."

"You're not going to lose your friend," She promised cupping his face with her hand.

He could smell her perfume and feel her hand on his skin. That must mean that she was real and not some caffeine induced hallucination.

"You're real." He smiled.

"Of course I'm real Spence… Who did you expect, the Easter Bunny."

He began to giggle again. "Of course not, there's no such thing."

"That's your greatest problem Spence. You can't believe in what's not real in flesh and blood, but is not any less real to children. Their faith keeps us from falling apart as a society. What's wrong with that"

"Hey… I believe in stuff. I like ghosts and goblins and everything to do with Halloween," he offered.

"Yes I know, Spence. The point is that you have to believe in something bigger than yourself once in awhile. That's the only way your going to find your way out of here." She advised.

He stood up straight and offered her the candy again. "I don't understand what you mean."

"You will," She said sadly. "I just hope it's not too late."

She gave him another sad smile and disappeared just like Hotch. "Why do you guys keep coming and going?" Reid asked. "No one ever stays in my life for good."

He felt a tear in his eye despite the chocolate. "I'm tired of being alone."

"You're not alone kid." Morgan said, walking around the corner of one tower of crates. "We're all here with you, but you have to do this on your own."

"Why… Did you guys kidnap me and leave me in here like some kind of training exercise?" Reid laughed.

He threw another coffee rock into the air and this time Morgan caught it and popped it into his mouth.

"Hey… That's my chocolate." Reid said angrily. "Go get your own."

"You offered it to JJ." Morgan reminded him as he leaned against one of the stacked crates. "How does she rate higher than me."

"Because she doesn't tease me all the time. I really hate it when you do that Morgan. You treat me like a little kid and I'm not. I'm almost thirty."

"Good for you… Stop acting like a kid in a candy store and get yourself out of here." Morgan ordered him.

"You're not really here, just like Hotch and JJ so I don't have to do what you say. I like it here. No one's bothering me. I don't have to go out on cases. I have all the candy I want. I can stay up forever and not have to worry about getting my sleep."

"Reid!"

"Go away Morgan. I don't want to leave here yet I'm having too much fun."

He began humming a song he'd heard on the radio one day driving to work. It had just the right beat so he could dance and not care who saw and laughed. He stumbled a bit as his feet tried to copy steps he'd seen in clubs. The sound of the music increased in his head till it was the only thing he could hear.

"Shake your groove, shake your groove thing yeah, yeah. Show us how they do it now. Shake your grove thing yeah yeah…" He sang in a very off tune tenor.

Suddenly he stopped and looked around like he'd forgotten where he was. "What's a groove thing?" He asked the crates around him.

"Oh Reid, you really are an innocent." Garcia said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Hey Garcia… I knew you'd come and play with me." He held out his box of chocolates that was half empty.

"I didn't come here to play," She said the light from the overhead lights winking off her ruby red framed glasses. "I came here to make you see that you have to stop this nonsense my junior G-man."

"It's not nonsense Garcia…" He began to dance again, this time tying to execute a moonwalk he'd seen Michael Jackson do on a news report celebrating the anniversary of his death.

He tripped again and nearly took a header into the stairs. "Wow…" He laughed as Garcia stood there with her hands fisted on the red gold and white color splashed dress she wore.

"We need you Reid." She said.

"I don't want to go back. I'm fine here as I told the others. You're not real anyway."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I am real baby cakes. Can't you feel my hand."

"JJ touched me too and then she just disappeared. I don't believe any of you. I'll leave when I'm good and ready."

He spun around and nearly fell again in trying to duplicate more of Michael Jackson's moves.

Garcia was gone when he turned around again. "I told you…" He shouted. "You're not real and you never stay with me for long. I'm going to stay where I feel safe."

"You may have pushed them away, but there's no way I'm leaving." Rossi said from his right.

"Hey Dave," Reid greeted him enthusiastically. "Did you come to play too?"

"No… I'm not here to play, I'm here to do what the others wouldn't do."

"Oh that's scary." Reid said and giggled. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not leaving till you stop acting like a child and help yourself out of this predicament."


	3. Playtime's Over

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n hey, here's the last chapter. Thank you all for your support and kind words. You're the best_**

**_Playtime's Over_**

"Why shouldn't I act like a child?" Reid complained as he began shaking his hips to the beat of the music in his head. "I never got to be one when I was a kid. Now I have all the time I want."

"No… You don't have all the time you want." Rossi disagreed. "The others may have babied you, but I'm not in the mood."

"You're not really here." Reid pointed out. "I'm the only one that's really here so this is my world. I get to make the rules for a change."

"You don't get to make the rules…" Rossi challenged angrily. "We need you back doing your job, so stop fooling around."

"I don't have to do my job anymore because -" Reid suddenly stopped and looked at David Rossi like he'd just seen him for the first time.

He laid aside the second empty box of candy. His head felt like a balloon about to float away from his neck. His heart beat very fast. He sat down on a crate and put his face in his hands.

"Why did you have to come here and ruin everything?" He said, his voice muffled by his hands. "Why don't you want me to have any fun?"

"I don't care how much fun you have when you're safe Reid." Rossi said gently.

Reid looked up to see that the older profiler sat next to him on the crate. His dark eyes probed Reid's face with a concern the younger man hadn't seen since his shooting.

"We need you Reid and not just for that big brain of yours," Rossi said. "We need you because you're the soul of this team.

"Really?"

Rossi smacked his arm. "Of course… Why did you think we keep you around? Comic relief?"

"No, I guess I never really thought about it."

Rossi stood up and walked back to the end of the junction. "You've have your fun Reid. It's time for you to find your way out of here. You can do it. If you don't I will come back and stay here until you do."

Rossi vanished in front of him with that same pop. Reid looked down at the dusty concrete floor. His head buzzed with all the caffeine. He couldn't think straight anymore and some of the pain he'd felt when he'd first awoke pounded in his head. It was like someone had begun to force spikes into his brain.

What if Dave was right? No one had ever said that they needed him. He wasn't sure how to deal with it. It was better to stay right here where he wouldn't let anyone down.

"You haven't let anyone down." Emily said.

He looked up no longer surprised by the sudden appearances of his friends. They wouldn't leave him in peace and really, if his position were reversed, would he leave them alone.

"I thought this was what I wanted Emily. I mean I have a good life out there, but this is an easy place to be. No one can hurt me here and I have my favorite treats." He smiled wistfully.

"You can't stay in a fantasy world forever." She reached out to him and clasped his hand. "Let me show you the way."

"Okay…" He let her pull him to his feet. "Which way do we go?"

She smiled, her dark eyes sparkling at him. "Don't worry... The way is just over there."

She pulled him down a junction he hadn't explored. It was long and narrow. The crates seemed to close in as though they were about to fall. The overhead lights began to go out one by one. "Emily!"

"It's alright Spencer… Just hold onto my hand.

The corridor narrowed as they hurried along it so that she had to precede him. "I'm losing you." He cried out to her and the light right over his head went out and everything went black.

"We're almost there Spencer… Just hold on to me." She said.

The last light in the distance began to blink on and off as though it was shorted out. He realized that he was running behind Emily. His head pounded as the pain increased to an unbearable level. He tried to stop running but Emily pulled hard on his hand.

"The door's right here," She said out of the darkness.

A new light flickered on over his head as they stopped in front of a large steel door. It looked as strong as a bank vault door.

"I don't understand…" He tried to pull away from her again, but she held on tight.

"Don't worry… You can do this."

"What?" He asked very confused why she led him to a door that looked like a bomb wouldn't take it down.

"All you have to do is believe that you can open it."

"I don't understand…" He repeated, baffled.

"It's okay… Just reach out and touch it. Believe in yourself Reid."

He reached out his hand and turned the ordinary doorknob. It swung open on silent hinges.

"I told you." She looked back and smiled at him.

White light covered both of them as he stepped through the door. He blinked against the light that dazzled his eyes. When he reopened his eyes, it was strange light and ceiling that confronted him. The pain in his head receded back into his skull and his racing heart slowed.

"It's about time kid," Morgan said from somewhere to his right.

He looked over at his friend and tried to smile. "What happened?"

"You've been sick with a high fever for days. You've been delirious and mumbling in your sleep. Your fever finally broke an hour ago."

He realized that all of them were standing around him and he lay in a bed that must be a hospital bed. Everyone, including Hotch was smiling down at him.

"You scared us baby cakes." Garcia said. They others nodded in agreement.

"Don't ever do that again," JJ said, taking his left hand because Emily was still clinging to his right hand.

"Sorry," He said hoarsely. "Can I have some water?"

They all laughed the relief obvious in their voices and their eyes. "I think that can be arranged." Rossi said and he left to get the doctor.

"Come on guys… Let's get out of here and let him rest."

They all trooped out except for Emily who refused to let go of his hand. "You had us worried. We thought you were going to die."

"I thought I was kidnapped again. There was this warehouse." He croaked. "I had all the coffee and chocolate candy I wanted. I didn't want to come back. You all came to see me there."

"We did?" Emily asked looking amused.

"Yeah… You were the one that led me out. I woke up and here I am. I don't remember what happened."

"I'm just glad you're back. We all missed you."

"I missed you too."

She let go of his hand. "I think I'll go get some coffee."

"Can I have some too?" He pleaded.

She grinned down at him. "I think you've had enough for one day."

"It wasn't real." He argued. "It was all in my head."

Emily smirked. "I think we'll let the doctor decide."

THE END


End file.
